littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sackbot Redemption
The Sackbot Redemption is the third level in LittleBigPlanet 2 in Avalonia. Description The loading mechanisms in Huge Spaceship's Huge Hangar have been damaged by the Negativitron's attack. Rescue as many Sackbots as you can and get the supply lines moving! All that and more under the watchful and instructive gaze of Avalon Centrifuge. Storyline The opening cutscene shows the Sackbot army being loaded onto Huge Spaceship, when suddenly the Negativitron appears and smashes through the loading ship. It then skips to Avalon telling you Huge Spaceship's "plasma whatsits" have been disabled. Avalon then introduces you to the Bee 2.0. A transformed version of the Bee 1.0. He then tells you that, because the loading ship was destroyed, you must load the Sackbots manually using the Bee 2.0. You then fly into a room in which you must load four Sackbots into the loading tube. A cutscene then plays which shows the Sackbots getting onto the ships Computer systems. A door in the ceiling then slides open and leads you to yet another section. After Avalon boasts about the "Alliance war machine" part of the ceiling collapses. Causing for a detour to be made up. you must then carefully maneuver the Bee 2.0 (Along with the Sackbots) through a curvy tunnel with flaming and electrical walls. Once through, you may load the Sackbots in and continue into the next room. In this area, two pieces of flaming debris fall from the ceiling and smash into the ground, revealing electrical obstacles under the floor. You'll then have to find something to cover up the damage on the floor. Two panels can be found in a room directly above the damage. Once covering the damage up, several Sackbots will pop out of a tube and walk across the panels to the loading tube. You then fly your bee into another section with large electrical wires swinging from above. Bolts of lightning are flashing down to the ground. After maneuvering through these, you will come out into another room with two Sackbots sitting there waiting for you, you must drop the Sackbots through a small hole onto a conveyor belt, which will lead them to the loading tube. you must time their drop perfectly or they will land on a Plasma covered portion of the conveyor belt. Once completed, two more Sackbots will appear and you must repeat the process. Once the last two Sackbots are sucked up into the loading tube, a door in the ceiling will open. Once through, you will open up into a rather interesting tunnel like thing. In which there are Sackbots in large boxes, you must grab the boxes and drag them to the center pillar. There are a total of three boxes with two Sackbots in each. Once all boxes are in the center, the Sackbots will be sucked up into a tube and carried off. You then continue on into the next room with electrical debris being dumped from the ceiling. You must pick up the four Sackbots and carry them through the falling debris without getting hit. Once you clear those you will come to a hanging electric wire. You must get past that without being hit by the electric bolts flashing from the tip. Once you drop them into the loading tube, you will go into another room where the ceiling will crack and Sackbots will fall out. The ceiling then begins to fall from above you. Once it stops falling a door will explode, allowing for you to carry the fallen Sackbots out from under the collapsed ceiling. Carrying them all is very heavy so it's recommended you only take a few at a time, once out there will be a bit of flaming debris laying on the floor you must fly over, and then you must drop the Sackbots through a small tube into a room with a button, the Sackbots will automatically jump on the button which will open a door for you to fly in and pick them up again so ou can drop them into the nearby loading tube. Once completed, a cutscene will play showing Huge Spaceship with dramatic music playing. It will then pan to the cockpit of Huge Spaceship where you can see Avalon and Larry driving it. The camera then zooms out to show you all of Huge Spaceship as it takes off. Prizes *Silver Foil *Early Avalon, Da Vinci, Clive Concept (Sticker) *Waving Cable (Object) *Bee 2.0 (Pickup Mode) *Cube - Orange (Sticker) *Electronics Cube (Sticker) *Bubble Wrap (Material) *Avalonia G (Sticker) *Faceted Triangle (Sticker) *Avalon Child (Sticker) *Avalonia E (Sticker) *Gray Crayon (Sticker) *Cube - Yellow (Sticker) *Neon Light (Object) *Cube - Blue (Sticker) *Geometric Embossed (Sticker) *Modern Cog (Object) *Cotton Ball Cloud 2 (Object) *Computerhead Skin (Costume Piece) *Large Spotlight (Object) *Geometric Foil *DJ Rewind Skin (Costume Piece) *Spectrum Dart (Sticker) *Orange 24 (Sticker) *Cube - Green (Sticker) *Blue Mesh Ball (Sticker) *Circuits - Dark Blue (Sticker) *Avalonia F (Sticker) *Robot Mona Lisa (Sticker) *Smooth Glass (Material) *Video Label (Sticker) *"Avalonia" IntMusic (Music) *Avalonia D (Sticker) *"Nice Degree" (Music) *Green Crayon (Sticker) *Cube - Pink (Sticker) *Stylized Lion Face (Sticker) *Cube - Turquoise (Sticker) *White Plastic - No Bevel *Red Crayon (Sticker) *Film Cell (Sticker) Level Complete Prizes *"New Family" (Music) *Cynthia Skin (Costume Piece) *Cynthia Dress (Costume Piece) Collected All Prizes *Single Wing (Object) *Composite Wing (Object) *Light Stud (Object) Aced Level Prizes *Disco Sack Skin (Costume Piece) *Geometry boy Hat (Costume Piece) *Lightbox - Corner (Object) Triva *The title of this level is most likely a play on the movie, "The Shawshank Redemption". Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Avalonia Category:Levels Category:Story Levels Category:Story Category:Articles in need of images